


Near You Always

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [37]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex knows Michael has powers, Doesn’t know why though., Honestly and totally gone for each other., Implied homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Referenced Assault, Secret Music Menu at Crash Down, Song fic, Tender boys in Confused Feelings, obviously in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: When you can’t always find the words to tell them what you mean, sometimes a song has to be enough. Refuge and comfort can be found in another’s arms, if you only open yourself up to the possibilities...





	Near You Always

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither the characters nor the song. Please don’t sue me. I promise to put them back in approximately the same condition I picked them up in. 
> 
> For those of you who have never read one of my song fics, I’ll give you the summation. I find a song, or a song finds me, that just SCREAMS one of my favourite pairings. I then construct a story and put in the lyrics to the song, some times in lieu of conversation, sometimes the characters sing them, sometimes they are the emotions the character is feeling, and I used that to lead the story. 
> 
> Song: Near You Always  
> Artist: Jewel

Michael did not like working at Crash Down. Let whatever record the universe was keeping show that. Michael Guerin did not like working at Crash Down. It was steady money, which he appreciated. Mr. Ortecho was more than happy to have another pair of hands in the building with Liz doing amazing research work over at the hospital. Granted Michael spent most of his time in the kitchen either cooking or doing prep as he wasn’t EXACTLY the person who should be doing direct customer service. He could pull a counter shift if he needed too, but it wasn’t always the greatest idea.

Even if the little kids made their parents tip him more for wearing the headband. Little kids were his weak spot. Them and a certain member of the armed forces who used a cane these days.

Flicking the lights off and locking the door from the kitchen, Michael set about the prep work for the next morning’s breakfast crew. Chopping tomatoes, grating cheese, refilling condiments. Not what he really wanted to be doing but again. Steady money. It helped Mr. Ortecho out as well which, all things considered, is the least he could do.

Hell. For what he’d been a part of, part of him felt like he should be paying Liz’s Dad, not the other way around. Liz was leery around him which he understood, but from the looks she was giving his siblings, he was getting off easy. She’d at least put in a good word for him with her dad and he’d been bumped up to grudging acceptance.

Hearing the bells above the door jingle, he called out from the kitchen.

“We’re closed.”

Looking up as the thought crossed his mind that he had locked the door already, he was on high alert. There wasn’t the tell tale jiggling of the door if someone tried picking the lock, and the glass wasn’t broken. Grabbing a meat cleaver from the counter, he slid out from the kitchen and pulled up short when he saw Alex leaning against the door holding a key in his hand.

Twitching his eye, the door locked once again. He’d used his powers around Alex before and while they hadn’t really discussed anything to do with it, Alex didn’t seem to have much of an issue with them. He just...accepted them as a part of Michael’s mysterious past. He knew. He had to know. He hadn’t outed Michael though in the time since he used them in front of his sometimes lover, so he had to know, and just didn’t care.

Setting the knife down and draping a towel over his shoulder, he took a few steps towards the door before pulling up up short by the juke box. Alex seemed to have the same trajectory. Unlike Michael though, Alex made his way to the controls of the jukebox and punched in a selection that didn’t actually correspond to anything in the catalogue. 

Opening his mouth to say something, Michael found Alex’s hand on his mouth. Now that he was fully in the diner and under the few lights that always stayed on for security purposes, Michael saw the telltale signs of bruising around Alex’s eye. You’d think that at the age of 28, Alex’s dad would just lay off. 

The opening chords of the song played through the silence, punctuated only by their breaths. Removing his hand from Michael’s mouth, he quickly replaced it with his lips. Gentle, tentative, careful. Afraid. Michael returned the kiss on instinct, following Alex’s lead, catching the slightest taste of blood and tears on his breath. 

_Please don’t say I love you_  
_Those words touch me much too deeply_  
_And they make my core tremble_  
_Don’t think you realize the effect_  
_You have over me_

Alex broke the kiss and looked into Michael’s warm coffee brown eyes, tears held back, if only just barely. Michael lightly caressed his jaw, not willing to break eye contact for fear this would be just another dream.

_And please don’t look at me like that_  
_It just makes me_  
_Want to make you near me_  
_Always._

Pressing their foreheads together, as though anticipating the song, Alex held back from giving in to the overwhelming desire to simply consume the man in front of him. 

_Please don’t kiss me so sweet_  
_It makes me crave a thousand kisses to follow_

Michael ran his hands down Alex’s chest, scraping his nails against the too thing cotton of Alex’s shirt, teasing at the taut muscles underneath, eager to grab on and never let go.

_And please don’t touch me like that_  
_Makes every other embrace_  
_Seem pale and shallow_

Taking another step into Michael’s space, Alex pulled them together until they were nearly seamless, and unable to hide what they were feeling. Gasping at the welcome intrusion Michael felt his body unconsciously move to accommodate the other man, giving him support as his cane fell away.

_And please don’t come so close_  
_It just makes me_  
_Want to make you near me_  
_Always._

Risking another kiss, Michael pressed forward just enough to capture Alex’s lips, opening to him with the slightest press of his tongue. Chasing the sensation back and forth, he pulled Alex to him, lifting him up to take the pressure off his leg. He may have been using a little of his powers to make it a bit easier, but that just let him focus on the angle so Alex could wrap arms and legs around his neck and waist. He was strong. He could hold it. He could carry them forever if he needed to.

Nuzzling and nipping at Alex’s neck, he smiled at the moan he’d elicited. He only just barely refrained from marking his neck with his teeth. Professional appearances and all. He had enough bruising already, and he’d be damned if he inflicted another one on Alex’s body. 

_And please don’t bring me flowers_  
_They’d only whisper the sweet things you’d say_  
_Don’t try to understand me_  
_Your hands already know too much anyway_  
_It makes me want to make you near me_  
_Always_

Breaking the kiss, Alex levered himself up a bit, grinding down and almost forcing Michael to sit or lay them down on the floor. As Jewel’s voice filtered through the speakers, Alex whispered along with her.

_And when you look in my eyes_  
_Please know_  
_My heart is in your hands_  
_It’s nothing that I understand_  
_But when I’m in your arms you have complete power over me_

Seeing a tear roll down Michael’s cheek, Alex gingerly kissed it away. Michael carded one hand through Alex’s hair and lead them to a chair where he could just touch and feel without worrying about dropping them. Alex reached up, tangling his fingers in Michael’s dirty blond curls.

_And be gentle if you please_  
_‘Cause your hands are in my hair but_  
_My heart is in your teeth baby and it_  
_Makes me want to make you near me_  
_Always_

Pressing another soft kiss to Alex’s lips, they stared at each other, as though separate from time, just letting their hearts slow and fall into sync with one another as they had done so many years ago, their first time in a momentary refuge.

_Your hands are in my hair but_  
_My heart is in your teeth baby and it_  
_Makes me want to make you near me always_

“Come home with me Alex.”

Alex stiffened just slightly at the soft gasping question Michael murmured into his neck. 

_Wanna be near you always_

“You can’t go back there. Stay with me. Not just tonight.”

_Wanna be near you always_

“Stay with you?”

_Wanna be near you_

“For how long?”

Smirking at the song came to an end, Michael softly sang as his reply.

“ _Always._ “


End file.
